Disney's Frozen: The Super Seven (Elsa x Reader)
by Llareggub7
Summary: As the newest member of Arendelle City's very own superhero squad, you have a lot to prove, especially to team leader Elsa the Snow Queen. But with a new, mysterious enemy threatening to destroy the city and everything you care about, will you and your friends manage to save the day? (Unisex Protagonist) Beta-read by user It's Cryo


**Hi, readers!**

**So, as requested by many of you, here's another Elsa x Reader fic, Beta-read by — with some of their own ideas thrown in — the brilliant It's Cryo. :)****  
**

**By the way, for those of you who enjoyed A Royal Wedding, there's this very kind tumblr user called firegal96 who's been adapting the story into a comic (Yay!). It's**** pretty impressive how she's translated each of the scenes into pictures, especially considering how it's drawn from the reader's perspective. Anyway, she's already done the first three chapters, so make sure to c****heck them out!**

* * *

"So, this is Arendelle City," you think aloud, disembarking the train as you sling your bag over your shoulder. "Can't see myself staying long."

You adjust your cap to hide your face and head out the station. You need to find somewhere to sleep for the night. To hide.

Out on the streets, you begin your search.

You're sauntering down the pavement when a small television behind a shop window grabs your attention. Six brightly-dressed individuals are being shown on there, interviewed by a news crew.

They are the Super Six. A superhero squad famous for protecting Arendelle.

Their leader — a platinum blonde woman, whose black domino mask conceals her identity, but not her youth or beauty — is speaking to the news crew on the behalf of her team.

"Snow Queen," the interviewer says, "who do you believe will be paying for the citywide damage inflicted by the Super Six's last battle? Surely your team doesn't expect the taxpayer to fund all these 'incidents'."

Her posture slightly tense, Snow Queen clears her throat as she prepares to answer. "My apologies," she says in the most sincere tone possible. "The Super Six's only intention was to protect the citizens of Arendelle. When fighting enemies as powerful as ours, preserving buildings and property is the last thing we're thinking of." She pauses to take a deep breath. "Nevertheless, we will assist in the clean-up."

You can't help but feel enamoured by her. There's something about Snow Queen that's so captivating. Her regality and grace. Her long, snowflake-embellished braid combined with the fairness of her skin. And that skin-tight, icy blue costume she wears, which has a black snowflake emblazoned across the chest.

If ever you were to meet her someday, you swear your heart would actually stop beating.

Your thoughts are interrupted by a strange sensation underfoot.

Tremors.

You notice on the television screen that Snow Queen and her team felt them, too, meaning they must be nearby.

A giant boulder is then tossed by an unseen force, from an indiscernible location.

It's about to crush the news crew!

One of the Super Six intervenes and catches it in his gloved hands before it can do any harm.

You study his appearance on the screen.

Like team leader Snow Queen, he's wearing a black domino mask and his hair is platinum blonde, which makes you wonder if perhaps they're related. He's a huge guy, has to be at least seven feet tall. His muscles are bulging through the marshmallow pink material of his costume, and you can't help but compare the black fist symbol on his chest to the snowflake on Snow Queen's.

The massive man sets the boulder aside and begins carrying the news crew to a safer distance.

They protest the entire time. Recording incidents such as these is how they make a living, after all.

Meanwhile, more boulders are flying onto the scene, each one almost hitting members of the Super Six.

A second bout of tremors causes the ground in the middle of the road to split, prompting the news crew to zoom their camera in on the destruction, the image filling up the television screen you're glued to.

You stop watching it to look around and realise other bystanders have already gathered by the shop window, as well.

"Excuse me," you say to an elderly lady. "But would you happen to know where exactly this is occurring?"

With a shaky, arthritic finger, she points you in supposedly the right direction. "Half a mile that way," she says with a sweet smile. "Shit like this is common 'round here. Watch yourself, kiddo."

Surprised, you smile back at her and nod. "Thanks, ma'am. I will." You take one final glance at the television to see Snow Queen surfing through the air on a trail of her own ice. "Cool."

You start sprinting to where you believe the action is and can feel the tremors growing stronger.

There's an alley nearby where you can dump your bag. It's not that valuable to you, anyway. You're as broke as an old record. All it has are spare clothes and toiletries, so it wouldn't be much of a loss if someone pinched it.

You leave your cap on, though. Keeping your identity a secret is paramount.

Your hands are buzzing, crackling with the electricity you adsorbed while riding the train. Your powers are fully charged and rearing to go.

Arriving at the scene, boulders are still coming from everywhere, threatening to crush whoever they land on.

Another man in a black domino mask — stocky, but nowhere near the size of the guy who saved the news crew — with dirty blonde hair and in a moss green costume is yelling at you. "What're you doing? Get out of here! It's too dangerous for a civilian!"

A boulder is heading for him and you're literally a millisecond from blasting it to pieces when...

Speeding past you, a purple blur takes the man in green with it.

They stop a few feet away and the blur is revealed to be yet another member of the Super Six. A redheaded woman in the standard black domino mask, her costume royal purple and the black symbol a big cat, which you presume to be a cheetah.

The man in green has a black brain on his costume, indicating his powers must be something to do with the mind. "You have powers?" he thinks aloud, staring at you.

How in the world could he know that? Is he a telepath?

The woman in purple glances between you and her team-mate and adopts a defensive stance. "Are you the one who's responsible for all this?" she demands, the question aimed at you.

You'd answer, but the man in green can somehow tell there's another boulder on its way to crush the three of you.

He and the redhead disappear almost instantly.

"She's a speedster," you say to yourself, moving to safety, also.

"She sure is!" another voice chimes in out of nowhere.

Startled, you trip and nearly fall flat on your face, quickly regaining balance before such a thing can occur.

A redheaded boy — in his early teens at most — is stood there grinning at you from behind his black domino mask. His costume is carrot orange with a black jigsaw piece symbol. "Hi," he says. "I'm—Oops! Almost forgot. Secret identity and everything."

This kid is a member of the Super Six?

You both manage to dodge another approaching boulder. But unfortunately, the kid doesn't quite make it as his arm is swiped clean off from the shoulder!

Your stomach churns at the sight.

The one-armed boy just stares at where his missing limb should be, furrowing his brow. There's no pain in his expression and he seems more annoyed than anything else. "Aw, man! Not again." He spots his severed arm metres away and proceeds to retrieve it, simply re-attaching it to the shoulder socket.

Your jaw drops. Never have you witnessed such an ability.

Fire shooting from his hands and feet, a redheaded man soars through the sky towards the boy and lands in front of him.

You realise he's the Super Six's final member, the black domino mask and flame symbol on his fiery red costume being appropriate to his powers.

"You okay, kid?" he asks the boy in orange.

The boy nods and points at you. "Yeah, but it looks like we've got a stray civvie."

The man in red frowns. "Go," he tells the boy. "I'll deal with this."

Doing as instructed, the boy leaves to rejoin his other team-mates.

The man marches towards you, practically burning you with his stare.

"Wait." You raise your hands to reveal the electric sparks emanating from your palms. "I can help. I've got powers, too."

Pausing in his tracks, the man cautiously inspects your hands from a short distance. "Electrokinesis," he thinks aloud. "I see."

You nod. "Maybe I can—"

You're interrupted as a scream reaches yours and the man in red's ears.

Alarmed, the two of you glance at each other and begin racing to its location.

You arrive at the epicentre of the battle to find Snow Queen — her costume torn and bloody — locked in a fight with what appears to be somebody clad in a suit of rock armour.

The armoured individual's whole head is protected by a helmet, so you're unable to see their face.

"Hey, you bastard!" the man in red yells at the unfamiliar enemy, using his powers to propel himself forwards. "Leave her alone!"

"My name not 'bastard'!" roars the armoured individual, revealing itself not to be human, but actually a living, breathing rock creature. "I called Golem!" He scoops up a boulder's worth of road concrete and chucks it at the pyrokinetic hero.

For a split second, Snow Queen forgets she's on the battlefield. "Hans!" She freezes the boulder solid as it hurtles at her team-mate, allowing him to smash through and land a flaming punch to the rock monster's jaw.

The man in red — Hans — smirks in midair, waiting for Golem to recoil in pain...

But the creature doesn't even flinch.

Hans realises he's in trouble as Golem's fist is about to make contact.

You and Snow Queen rush to his rescue, but with the aid of her ice-surfing ability, she's much faster and gets there first.

Snow Queen pushes Hans out of harm's way, only to be hit by the solid rock fist instead.

"Elsa!" shouts Hans, wide eyed with horror and too far away to catch his leader before she can fall to the ground.

Thankfully you're there as quick as lightning, arms outstretched as you leap to her rescue.

You feel the pavement smack into your shoulders as the full impact of the fall is absorbed by your body, your chest cushioning the injured blonde from further harm.

Ignoring the pain you're in, you push yourself into a sitting position and support her head to check that she's alright.

Barely conscious, she looks up at you, a weak smile tugging at her lips. She wants to say something, but doesn't have the energy.

Hans arrives to take her for treatment and thanks you for your help.

Golem laughs. "Stupid humans!"

Hearing this, something ignites inside you.

Elsa. Her name is Elsa.

Your eyes glow a thunderbolt yellow as an aura of sparks is surrounding your entire form, your rage insuppressible. You want that monster to pay for hurting her. You don't care that rock doesn't conduct electricity, that your powers will be weaker against this enemy than others. You have to avenge Elsa!

You magnetise one of many abandoned cars with your powers and hurl it at Golem's head.

"Ouch! Who hitted me?"

"I did, you solidified piece of dirt!"

Another car. And another. You're slowly causing the creature's body to disintegrate. You're winning!

Hans watches you in awe and smiles. "Psst, Snow Queen," he whispers. "I think we've found ourselves a seventh member."

* * *

**Okay, so I hope everyone was able to tell which character was who in the Super Six and what their powers were, but just in case you didn't...**

**Reader - you (electric powers)**

**Elsa - Snow Queen (ice powers)**

**Anna - woman in purple (speed powers)**

**Kristoff - man in green (mind-reading powers)**

**Olaf - boy in orange (indestructible body/invulnerability powers)**

**Marshmallow - man in pink (strength/invulnerability powers)**

**Hans - man in red (fire powers)**

**...I'm still considering superhero names for everyone other than Elsa. So, if any of you have some ideas for what I should call the other members and the reader (preferably relating to their powers or personalities), please leave your suggestions in a review or PM me, however you want to do it.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
